Gift From The Gods: Stone Adopted
by guardin of dragons
Summary: So I finally am getting around to posting this story. I am so sorry for the wait of this one. Anyways. This is Slash! Don't like it, don't read it! That is all I am going to say!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I adopted this from RuneWitchSakura. I will try to post her chapters every other day. Due to the fact that I have school and work throughout the week. So on that note.  
Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends..sadly. I wish I did though. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. Hope everyone had a good Halloween!

* * *

**Last Time:**

**He looked down at the ticket he was holding, that said Platform 9 ¾. All of a sudden, it hit Harry.**

**_He was eleven again!_**

1234567890

Chapter 1: Kerwyn Anpu and Mnemosyne

1234567890

Harry went to the same compartment he was in the last time he did this.

'I can't believe I'm eleven again,' Harry thought.

"Well you are kid," said another eleven year old from the doorway. He looked familiar to Harry. The boys black hair was tied back in a pony tail and he had dark violet almost black eyes. Harry quickly realized why the boy was so familiar.

"Anubis! What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed, "Don't you have to guard the gates of the underworld or something like that?"

"Easy kid," Anubis said, "I'm just here to make sure things go smoothly. I had Thanatos replace me for a while. It's about time he got off his lazy ass anyway. And by the way, the name for now is Kerwyn. Kerwyn Anpu."

"Kerwyn?" Harry asked.

"It's _Irish _for 'little _dark _one'," Kerwyn said, "Blame Ishtar. It was her idea.

"I think it's cute," Harry teased.

"So did Ishtar." The compartment door opened again, as Ron walked in.

"Can I sit here," he asked, "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Harry said.

"Go ahead," Kerwyn replied. Ron nodded his thanks and sat down across from the other two boys.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Kerwyn Anpu."

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."  
"You're Harry Potter," Ron said with a look of awe. Kerwyn took a good look at Ron's face.

"I'm not dealing with that look for seven years, and neither are you, Harry," he said, "Mnemosyne! Get you're memory giving behind down here!" A light shone in the compartment on the seat next to Ron and a woman appeared.

"What do you want Anubis," Mnemosyne whined, "I was torturing your replacement. Apparently Thanatos is afraid of dogs…more specifically Cerberus." Ron and Harry looked at Mnemosyne like she was crazy.

"I need you to…wait, what? Thanatos is afraid of Cerberus. Oh, that's too good. I'm never gonna let him live that one down," Kerwyn laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Mnemosyne said, "Now what do you want?"

"This ones memories to be returned," Kerwyn said, pointing at Ron. Mnemosyne scowled.

"You interrupted my torturing of Thanatos for that? Ah well. _I, Mnemosyne, Goddess of Memory, bestow upon one Ronald Bilius Weasley his memories._ There can I go now." Mnemosyne didn't even wait for a reply and left the same way she came, as Ron went through his memories. Some stood out more than others.**_MEMORY START_**

**_(Fifth Year Two Days After Sirius Fell Through Veil)_**

_"Harry must go back to the Dursleys," Dumbledore yelled at Ron, "It is the only place that will protect him. There are blood wards."_

_"I did my research on those blood wards," Ron yelled back, "They're useless now that Voldemort was resurrected with Harry's blood. You're keeping him there so he'll become you're little pawn. I see your game Dumbledore, and I won't allow Harry to be apart of it anymore." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he raised his wand._

_"OBLIVIATE!"_

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

**_(Two Weeks Later)_**

_Ron watched from under the cloak as Hermione left Dumbledore's office. He took the cloak off and confronted her._

_"Telling all of Harry's secrets to Dumbledore now, Hermione," he accused. Hermione whipped around._

_"It's for his own good, Ron," Hermione argued, "I'm helping to keep him safe."_

_"Safe! You're telling Dumbledore things Harry told you in confidence!" Ron yelled, "How does that keep him safe? It only keeps him from trusting people. I can't believe that you'd betray him like that!"_

_"I'm not betraying him," Hermione said, "I'm keeping him safe."_

_"That's not the way I see it, Hermione," Harry said, coming out of the shadows. Hermione gasped, and Harry glared at her. His glare softened and he shook his head._

_"I don't believe you Hermione," he said, before grabbing Ron's arm and leading him down the corridor._

_"Thank you for sticking up for me," Harry said softly._

_"No problem, brother," Ron replied._

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

**_(Three Weeks into Summer Between Fifth and Sixth Year)_**

_"But we have to go get Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "He's hurt!"_

_"Ron, Dumbledore said we can get Harry after his birthda-" Molly started._

_"But we have to go get Harry, now," Ron interrupted, "The Dursley's are abusing him."_

_"Ron, don't interrupt your mother like that," Arthur scolded._

_"I'm sure Harry is fine," Ginny said._

_"The Dursley's wouldn't hurt Harry," Molly said, "Dumbledore never would of placed him there if they would."_

_"But that's exactly why he put Harry there," Ron argued, "He's manipulating Harry, can't you see that?"_

_"Ron," Molly scolded, "You shouldn't talk of the Headmaster that way. He's only doing what he believes is best."_

_"Your sister and mother are right, Ron," Arthur agreed, "Harry's just fine." Ron shook his head and stormed out of the room. He met his other five brothers on the stairs._

_"We want to help Harry," Fred said._

_"I can alert the ministry to the abuse," Percy said, "the Minister is ready to do pretty much anything to save his career."_

_"Let's go get him," Bill said._

_"I'll go make a portkey," Charlie said, going back up to his room to get his wand._

_"And I'll stay here to distract Mum, Dad, and Ginny," George said._

_"I'll stay too," Fred said, "Be careful, you four." The four boys nodded as Charlie came back down and they portkeyed away._

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

**_(Next Day)_**

_"Ronald Weasley!" Molly yelled, "I cannot believe you went against Dumbledore's orders and got Harry! And you dragged your brother's into it as well!" Ron, Charlie, Bill, and Percy had gone to Privet Drive to find Vernon nearly about to kill Harry. They had portkeyed him back to the Burrow. Molly had worried about Harry and healed his wounds the best she could. Now she was yelling at Ron for saving his life._

_"All summer, you've been trying to go against Dumbledore's orders, and this is the last straw," Molly yelled, "Get you're things and get out! You are no longer part of this family!"_

_"Then neither am I," Harry said, limping into the room, "C'mon Ron." Harry limped over to the Fireplace and Ron followed. They threw floo power into the flames._

_"DIAGON ALLEY!"_

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

**_(one hour later)_**

_"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" Ron asked._

_"You bet I do," Harry replied, signing a few more papers, then giving them back to Griphook._

_"Thank you Mr. Potter," Griphook said, taking the papers, "Mr. Weasley, if you're mother goes through with her threat to disown you, you will automatically become a Potter. We have also sent a house elf to gather both of your things. I believe his name was Dobby."_

_"Thank you, Griphook," Harry said, "C'mon Brother, lets go home." With that Harry activated the Portkey that took both him and Ron to Potter Manor._

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

**_(Four Months into Sixth Year)_**

_Over the past two months Draco had become friends with Ron and Harry, but now Ron was confused. Draco never stuttered before._

_"I-I was w-wondering if y-you would maybe l-like to-" Draco's stuttering got to bad for Ron to understand him._

_"Just spit it out Draco," Ron said._

_"Iwaswonderinifyou'dgowithmetoHogsmeadeonSaturday? " Draco said in a rush. It took Ron a few moments to work out what Draco had said._

_"You're asking me out on a date?" Ron asked, and at Draco's nod, continued, "Of course, I'll go with you. I've had a crush on you for the past year anyway."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep!" And with that Draco let out a 'whoop', jumped in the air, then grabbed Ron and kissed him._

_It was the best kiss Ron Potter ever received._

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

**_(Two days before the end of Sixth Year)_**

_Ron wondered if this was how Draco felt when he asked him out on their first date. They were at a fancy restaurant that Harry had paid for, and they had just finished dinner._

_"We leaving yet?" Draco questioned._

_"Not yet," Ron said, doing the one thing he knew Draco would never expect from him._

_He got down on one knee and held up a ring._

_"Draco Malfoy, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"_

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

**_(One week before the beginning of Seventh Year)_**

_Draco, Ron, and Harry were collecting the things they needed for their last year of Hogwarts, when Death Eaters attacked. They were split up within two minutes. Ron saw one of the Death Eaters firing the killing the curse at Harry and knew he'd never make it in time. Ron's world came crashing down when he saw Draco leap in front of the curse._

_"Draco!" he cried, knowing that his fiancé was gone for good. Ron started firing off curses like mad and when he got to the Death Eater that had killed Draco he picked up a long piece of glass from one of the shop windows. Ron shoved it through the Death Eater's heart, then took the mask off to see the face of the one who had killed Draco._

_Lucius Malfoy._

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

**_(Halloween of Seventh Year)_**

_The Death Eaters had attacked during the Halloween feast. The only good thing that had happened so far in Ron's opinion was that Dumbledore had been killed. He saw Narcissa Malfoy, this years DADA teacher, cast the killing curse at Harry. What is it with Malfoys and trying to kill Harry!_

_'At least I'll see Draco again,' Ron thought as he stepped in the way of the curse. Harry never knew until the battle was over, that his brother was dead._

**_MEMORY END_**

Ron gasped and sat up. Sometime during the memories Harry had laid him down on the compartment seat.

"What the hell?"

"Those were you're memories," Kerwyn stated, "They were unlocked so you could help Harry here."

"Are you really called Kerwyn Anpu?" Ron asked.

"For now," Kerwyn stated, "But I am Anubis, if that's what you mean."

"Anubis?" Ron asked, "As in God of Death Anubis? Gate Keeper of the Underworld Anubis? Guardian of the Veil Anubis? That Anubis?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

1234567890

McGonagall went through the sorting, but Harry and Ron only paid attention to the important ones.

"Anpu, Kerwyn." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione." "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron and Harry looked at each other and made a silent agreement to get in a different house.

"Malfoy, Draco." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Harry." Whispers started as soon as McGonagall said his name. He walked to the stool and put the hat on.

'Ah, back again, Mr. Potter. I see you no longer wish for Gryffindor.'

'No, I don't. Hermione is in Gryffindor.'

'You realize the headmaster wants me to put you there.'

'You realize that I don't give a rat's ass where the headmaster wants me?'

'I hope you have fun, Mr. Potter, in SLYTHERIN!'

Harry took off the hat and handed it to a shocked McGonagall. In fact the whole hall was shocked, except for Harry, Anubis, and Ron. Most students even had their mouths open.

"What are you lot staring at," Kerwyn said, as Harry sat next to him. At Kerwyn's statement, many students stopped starting at Harry, and at Kerwyn's glare, the rest looked away too.

"Weasley, Ronald." Ron put the hat on his head, hoping desperately to avoid Gryffindor because of Hermione's placement in it.

'So you've done this before too, eh?'

'Not quite. I just have the memories.'

'I see. And you don't want Gryffindor for the same reasons as Mr. Potter. You realize that your mother would more than likely disown you if I were to place you with him.'

'I stood by Harry last time, didn't I? I can face disownment again.'

'Very well, Mr. Weasley, then I shall place you in SLYTHERIN!'

Harry grinned as Ron stood and handed the hat to McGonagall, who was almost as shocked as she was when Harry made it into Slytherin. Harry took a glance at Dumbledore, and seeing the look in his eye, Harry knew Dumbledore was going to try something, soon. But how soon, was the question?

1234567890

List of Gods and Goddesses in this (or mentioned in this) chapter:

**Anubis -** Egyptian God of the Dead (I'm going to switch back and forth between using the name Anubis and the name Kerwyn)

**Ishtar - **Assyrian Goddess of Love

**Mnemosyne -** Greek Goddess of Memory

Harry's Animagus Forms or Powers used in this (or mentioned in this) chapter:

None


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Markings of the Gods**

* * *

Author Note: I completely forgot to list Thanatos last chapter so know now that he is the Greek Personification of Death. I think is a minor god from what I remember reading about him in Mythology class. Also please note that this is not betaed at all yet. So yeah, n that note here is the next chapter! :D  
Also if anyone would like to beta for me that would be great. Just message me or comment.

**Last Time:**

**Harry took a glance at Dumbledore, and seeing the look in his eye, Harry knew Dumbledore was going to try something, soon. But how soon, was the question?**

1234567890

Chapter 2: Markings of the Gods

1234567890

Harry lay down on the bed in the Slytherin dorms. There were so many first year Slytherin boys, that they were separated into two dorms. The first held Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Theodore Nott. Harry was in the second dorm with Kerwyn, Ron, and Draco.

The three boys waited until they were sure Draco was asleep, before holding a conference on Kerwyn's bed.

"What are we going to do about Ron's mum?" Harry asked, "She's no doubt going to disown him, and I'd be more than happy to accept him into my family, but I can't get to Gringotts now that we're at Hogwarts."

"Or maybe you can," Kerwyn said, "After all, if a god summons you to Gringotts, you can't exactly not go, and Dumbledore can't stop you without risking the wrath of said god, especially if you're summoned by more than one."

"Ron would have to be summoned too," Harry said, "He needs to sign the papers as well."

"I'm quite sure Athena would love to meet another strategist," Kerwyn supplied, "And you'll be summoned by me. But who else?"

"Uh, hello," Ron said, "What was it, middle of sixth year? We pranked pretty much everyone but Snape. Any deity of mischief?"

"Loki," Kerwyn replied, grinning, "And if he knows how much suffering it would cause Dumbledore, he's sure to agree."

"He'd agree just cause of Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Oh, he's hated that man's family for _years_."

"So how do we get them to summon us to Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"You just leave that to me," Kerwyn replied, "Not get to bed. I've got some scheming to do."

"You're the God of Death," Ron said, "You're not supposed to scheme."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me," Harry and Ron replied together as they got in their own beds and went to sleep.

Anubis was the only one who noticed Snape leave the room.

1234567890

The next day was Saturday so most students weren't in the Great Hall when Snape ran in with a look of horror on his face. He ran straight to Dumbledore and handed the headmaster the letter he had just received.

_Potions Master Severus Snape,_

**_You are being summoned by the Gods: Ares, Anubis, and Loki and the Goddesses: Athena, Ishtar, and Mnemosyne to bring the following students to the goblin bank _**

_Gringotts located in Diagon Alley for their markings:_

_Kerwyn Cahir Anpu_

_Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

_Harry James Potter_

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

_You are to arrive no later than 10:30am. When you arrive, you are to go to a teller and ask for Ragnok. This summoning takes place under the Ancient Laws; do not be late._

_Thank You,_

_Chieftain Ragnok_

_Lord of Gringotts_

_Great Chieftain of the Calis Clan_

"Do you know what this means, Headmaster," Snape asked, as Dumbledore finished reading the letter.

"This could be 'the power the Dark Lord knows not'," Dumbledore said to himself, before turning to Snape, "Severus, get them to Gringotts as soon as possible and I want a full report of what happens." Snape nodded, wondering what the hell was going on.

1234567890

"Why don't we just Shadow Walk?" Kerwyn mumbled to Harry.

"Huh?"

"Shadow Walk. You know, one of the powers Tsuki-Yomi gave you."

"Eh?" Harry sweat dropped, "I don't want _everyone_ to know about those powers yet."

"Chicken shit," Kerwyn teased.

"Fire-butt," Harry retorted, before making it come true. Kerwyn yelped and danced around trying to put out the fire, mumbling something about never giving another person fire powers ever again.

1234567890

Loki watched with a grin as the goblin held the door open for the five people to come in. His grin turned into a frown when his prank only hit two out of the five. Anubis, the red head and smaller black haired boy had stepped out of the way. Now the blonde and older black haired man were glaring at anything, being covered in tar.

"Where are the feathers?" the red head asked the other boy.

"Right there," the black-haired boy said, as feathers rained down from the ceiling.

"Oldies but Goodies," the two said together, causing the two covered in tar and now feathers to glare at them. Loki laughed, scaring the shit out of all but Anubis.

"Can we get on with this now?" Anubis asked, in a bored voice.

Snape, Harry, Ron, and Draco were separated into four rooms, so they could be marked separately. Snape had no idea he was being marked, but in the opinion of Ares - "Oh, bloody well. He's getting marked, and he's going to like it."

1234567890

List of Gods and Goddesses in this (or mentioned in this) chapter:

**Anubis - Egyptian God of the Dead (I'm going to switch back and forth between using the name Anubis and the name Kerwyn if I don't confuse myself)**

**Loki - Norse God of Mischief**

**Ares - Greek God of War**

**Athena - Greek Goddess of War**

**Ishtar - Assyrian Goddess of Love**

**Mnemosyne - Greek Goddess of Memory**

**Tsuki-Yomi - Shinto (Japanese) God of the moon**

Shinto (Japanese) God of the moon

Thanatos - (Roman) minor God of Death

Harry's Animagus Forms or Powers used in this (or mentioned in this) chapter:

**Power: Shadow**

Harry will be able to Shadow Walk (using the shadows to get from place to place) in Human form, use the shadows to control others movements (like Shikamaru from Naruto who by the way is my second favorite character from that show), and through balls of dark energy.

**Power: Fire**

Harry had control over fire; meaning he can throw fire balls, create an inferno, and create a fire storm (where fire comes down instead of rain). As an example…setting Anubis on fire. That was kinda funny, wish I had those kind of powers *pouts*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Markings and Memories **

Author notes: So I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing. I loved them. ^-^ Here is another chapter. I will try to post again soon. My boss decided to have me work everyday and on top of that my school finals are approaching so I am studying like mad to pass this class. Anyways I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. They belong to J.K. Rowling because lets face it, if I owned them Ginny would be dead and Hermonie wouldn't be such a know-it-all. So on to the chapter. 

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Snape asked, as he was led to an empty room.

"You're getting marked," the goblin told him.

"Oh, like the hell I am!" Snape argued.

"You're getting marked, and you're likin' it," Ares said, appearing behind Snape, causing him to jump, "Put it this way. It'll make you a great spy."

"I stopped having to spy years ago," Snape growled, "When Potter defeated the Dark Lord."

"His name is Tom," Ares said, "Kindly use it. That or Tommy-boy. That always pisses him off. Heh, heh anyway as for spying…I don't want you to spy on any Dark Lord, I want you to spy on Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Snape exclaimed, "Are you fucking insane?"

"Uh…I'm not going to answer that," Ares replied, before muttering, "Though Athena certainly thinks so. So does Apollo. And Zeus. Oh, dear."

"I'm not going to do it!"

"Fine, don't spy, but you're still getting marked." With that, Ares shoved him in the room, and shut the door, locking it.

"Heh, heh, I rock!" Ares said to himself, listening to Snape curse a blue streak inside the room.

1234567890

"Is this gonna hurt?" Harry asked, as he lay down on the stone slab in the middle of the room.

"Like hell," Anubis said, and then at Harry's look added, "Well, it'll feel like getting a tattoo first, _then_ it'll hurt like hell."

"You're so comforting," Harry said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah," Anubis said, "I love you too." Anubis took out a needle and started carving his symbol into Harry's back, just to the left of his right shoulder.

"This doesn't hurt too bad," Harry said, as Anubis finished it up.

"Yeah, well, here comes the painful part," Anubis said, as he started pushing his power into the mark, "_I, Anubis, Egyptian God of the Dead, claim this person, Harry James Potter, as mine, and mark him as such!_" The mark started to glow as Anubis' power flowed through it. Harry winced and bit his lip so he didn't scream.

"There all done," Anubis said, as he stopped pushing his power into the mark. Harry let out a strained "Oooooooow!" before trying to get up. Key word there - trying. Harry collapsed back down onto the stone slab.

"And how many of these am I getting?" Harry asked.

"You're getting Loki's too, but not until you regain feeling and movement," Anubis said, "And pretty much whatever other Gods or Goddesses want to mark you, will as well."

"Great," Harry groaned.

1234567890

Draco paled at the three women looking at him, mainly because one of them had a weird glint in her eyes.

"Um…hi," he said.

"Hello, sweetie," the one with the weird glint in her eyes said, "I'm Mnemosyne. Now, let's see. Ah yes, here we go. _I, Mnemosyne, Goddess of Memory, bestow upon one Draconis Lucius Malfoy his memories._ Well, I have to go see the great overgrown bat now. See ya'll later." Mnemosyne disappeared, leaving Eir and Ishtar shaking their heads. The two turned to Draco to find that he had already passed out.

"It might be better if we start marking him now," Eir said, "That way he doesn't feel it much. He'll be out for a while, while receiving his memories." Ishtar agreed.

**_DRACO'S MEMORIES START_**

_Six-year-old Draco watched his father look at the other wizards in the Alley._

_"Why do you look at people like that?" he asked. His father snorted._

_"Because we are better than them," Lucius sneered, "Remember son…A Malfoy bows to no one."_

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

_Draco looked at the group of red-heads on the platform. He scowled, as Mrs. Weasley gave each of her sons a hug. His mother had never given him any hugs. Neither had his father. He had never done anything good enough in his parents' eyes. Not for a hug anyway. The Weasley family were the lucky ones in his eyes. Their mother gave out hugs freely._

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

_Draco watched as Weasley and Potter continued to ignore Granger and move away whenever she sat down near them. Noticing the glares he was getting from his own housemates for not taking the mark, he made a split second decision. He gathered up his plate and utensils and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Harry and Ron._

_"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked suspiciously._

_"Not to take the mark," Draco replied._

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

_"I-I was w-wondering if y-you would maybe l-like to-" Draco stuttered out. Ron wasn't likely to understand him if he kept stuttering he realized._

_"Just spit it out Draco," Ron said._

_"IwaswonderinifyoudgowithmetoHogsmeadeonSaturday?" Draco said in a rush. He could see the wheels turning in Ron's head trying to figure out what he had said._

_"You're asking me out on a date?" Ron asked, Draco nodded to this, "Of course, I'll go with you. I've actually had a crush on you for the past year anyway."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep!' Draco let out a 'whoop', jumped in the air, then grabbed Ron and kissed him._

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

_Draco had no idea what was going on. Ron had taken Draco to a fancy restaurant that Harry had obviously paid for. Not to insult his boyfriend or anything, but Ron didn't have that good of taste._

_"We leaving yet?" Draco asked, after they finished eating._

_"Not yet," Ron said, before getting down on one knee and holding up a ring, "Draco Malfoy, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"_

_"OF COURSE!" Draco yelled, startling the other customers._

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

_Draco, Ron, and Harry were collecting the things they needed for their last year of Hogwarts, when Death Eaters attacked. They were split up within two minutes. Draco could see his father, even though all the Death Eaters were wearing masks. There was no mistaking those cold blue-grey eyes. Draco saw his father fire the killing curse at Harry, and jumped in the way, knowing Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort._

_"Draco!" Ron's voice was the last thing he heard._

**_MEMORIES END_**

Draco woke up to find his back was hurting in two places.

"Whazzah?" was all he managed to get out due to the pain.

"Oh don't worry hun," Ishtar said, "We just marked you as ours. We'll explain later, but right now you need to rest. It's gonna hurt for a while." Draco groaned and put his head back down. He quickly fell asleep.

1234567890

Snape stopped cursing and turned around.

"Would either of you care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Snape growled. Ptah looked affronted for a moment then scowled. Susanoo rolled his eyes.

"Where's Mnemosyne at?" Susanoo asked.

"Right here," Mnemosyne said in a sing song voice, as she entered the room, "Now, my dear great overgrown bat, you get your memories back." Snape attempted to protest being called a bat, but didn't have time, before Mnemosyne spoke again.

"_I, Mnemosyne, Goddess of Memory, bestow upon one Severus Tobias Snape his memories,_" Mnemosyne said, before turning to the other two gods, "There you go boys. You can mark him now. Time to get back to Thanatos's torture." Laughing evilly Mnemosyne disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"She's fucking crazy," Ptah muttered.

"Yeah, giving everyone their memories must have made her loose her marbles," Susanoo agreed.

**_SEV'S MEMORIES START_**

_"Clear your mind Potter!" he yelled as he cast Legilimens as Harry. This should be easy enough for him to do considering the book he was given._

_"Do you not read?" he asked Harry after another failed attempt._

_"Read? What the hell are you talking about?" Harry yelled, breathing hard, and hands on his knees._

_"The book that Dumbledore gave you!"_

_"He never gave me any book."_

_"Never?"_

_"Never."_

_"Read this," Snape said, tossing Harry the book that Dumbledore should have given him, "Now out!" Snape headed up to Dumbledore's office after Harry left._

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

_"You told me you gave him a book to help him with Occulomency," Snape said._

_"Oh, my. Did I forget that?" Dumbledore asked, "Don't worry Severus, my boy. It's all part of the plan."_

_"Plan? What plan?"_

_"The plan to get Harry to kill Voldemort."_

_"And how is he supposed to do that?"_

_"Don't worry Severus. As I said, it's all part of the plan."_

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

_"Clear your mind, Potter!" Snape yelled as he cast Legilimens again. This time he didn't get into Harry's head._

_"So, do I ever get to do this to you?" Harry asked._

_"No."_

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

_"So what does this potion do again?" Harry asked._

_"It uses acid to destroy the ocular…" Severus sighed at Harry's blank face, "It melts someone's eyes."_

_"Oh," Harry said, before grinning evilly, "I can use this on Bella."_

_"Or you could just give her a heart attack with that grin."_

_"Bite me."_

_"Don't tempt me."_

**_MEMORY BREAK_**

_Severus watched the battle for Diagon Alley from behind the Death Eater mask. He smirked as he watched Harry use the potion he had just been taught on Bellatrix._

_'It's a pity the potion doesn't make it more painful' he thought as Bellatrix clawed at her now melting eyes. Harry never saw the killing curse coming his way, or Draco intercepting it._

_"DRACO!" Ron yelled. Harry turned around and ran to the fallen blonde, knowing it was too late. Severus felt a sense of satisfaction when Ron rammed a piece of glass through Draco's killer._

**_MEMORIES END_**

Severus groaned as he woke up.

"I'm gonna kill Harry," he said, before passing out again. Susanoo grinned.

"I wonder how he's gonna take the fact that he's one of Harry's soul mates," he said.

"You're just as crazy as Mnemosyne," Ptah said, shaking his head.

1234567890

"_I, Athena, Greek Goddess of War, claim this person, Ronald Bilious Weasley, as mine, and mark him as such!_" Athena said, as she poured power into her mark.

"Owwie," Ron whined, when she was done, "That hurt."

"Oh, suck it up," Loki said, "It wasn't as bad as mine."

"It still hurt."

"Wimp."

"Hook-nosed freak."

"I do not have a hook nose!"

"I notice you didn't deny the freak part," Athena said. Loki glared at the both of them.

1234567890

"Now will you all tell us what the hell the markings are for," Harry asked. He and Ron had just finished signing the papers that made Ron part of his family again.

"Each mark has a different meaning," Athena said, "For example, mine means you are a master strategist," she turned to Ron, "I expect _you_ to live up to that, got it?" Ron nodded.

"My mark," Anubis started, "Means you can pretty much kill anyone you want within good reason. Good reason defined by me, not someone else."

"Cool," Harry said.

"Only you would think of it as 'cool', brat," Severus said. Harry grinned.

"Why did Ares summon us if he didn't mark anyone," Severus asked.

"I got to push you into a closet," Ares replied, seriously, as everyone stared at him, "What?" Ptah looked at Susanoo.

"I take what I said back," Ptah said, "_He's_ just as crazy as Mnemosyne."

"Anyone else going to explain their marks?" Draco asked.

"My mark will allow you to heal others at will," Eir said, "You also have automatic knowledge of human anatomy."

"My mark allows you to be, how shall I put this," Ishtar said, "more forgiving…to a point. I'm sure you've heard the saying 'Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned'?" Draco nodded, "You're temper is a bit more…"

"Bitchy?" Ares offered.

"That works," Ishtar replied. Athena rolled her eyes.

"My mark announces you as a master creator of some sort," Ptah said, "In you're case, potions."

"My mark gives you some power over storms," Susanoo said, "And one hell of a temper."

"Not that Sev needs anymore of a temper," Harry said, earning a smack upside the head from Severus, "OW! Meanie." Harry pouted.

"Mine ought to be obvious," Loki said, "You're identified as masters of mischief. Perhaps I should mark the twin Weasleys as well."

"I think that explains all the marks," Ares said.

"Not quite yet," a voice thundered from behind them. They turned to see…

"Zeus?" Ares and Athena asked at the same time.

"I've come for the Potter boy," Zeus said.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Harry asked, cautiously.

"No, what would give you that idea?"

"The way you said 'I've come for the Potter boy'." Ares snorted. Athena smacked him.

"I'm here to mark you," Zeus said.

"Another mark?" Harry asked, "Why me?"

"You already have part of my mark," Zeus said, indicating Harry's scar, "And the ability to control lighting to an extent."

"I very much doubt he's going to let you put a cloud on his forehead," Anubis said.

"A what? Where?" Harry exclaimed, "No cloud on _my_ forehead! I look like a nut as it is!" Ron and Draco stifled giggles.

"Fine then, we'll do it on you're back, now shirt off," Zeus commanded. Harry groaned.

1234567890

Looks like Ares is finally having that midlife crisis or he just has mental problems…I haven't quite decided yet. :D If you want to see what the marks look like I have links to the pictures in my profile. I might not have them all up yet, but I should have most of them. And if anyone is confused. Loki marked Ron, before moving on to Harry. Athena marked Ron second, while Anubis marked Harry first. Mnemosyne gave Draco his memories first (he passed out and was marked by Eir and Ishtar while unconscious) and then gave Severus his memories (who passed out and was marked by Ptah and Susanoo while unconscious). Zeus showed up later to mark Harry. And if you noticed, I used Snape before his memories were returned, and Severus after. My reason: Snape sucks…Severus rocks.

List of Gods and Goddesses in this (or mentioned in this) chapter:

**Ares** - Greek God of War

**Athena -** Greek Goddess of War

**Apollo -** Greek God of the Sun (As well as being an archer-god of medicine and healing, light, truth, archery, god of music and poetry, and a bringer of death-dealing plague.)

**Zeus -** Greek God of the sky and thunder, King of the Gods, and ruler of Mount Olympus

**Anubis -** Egyptian God of the Dead (I'm going to switch back and forth between using the name Anubis and the name Kerwyn)

**Loki -** Norse God of Mischief

**Mnemosyne -** Greek Goddess of Memory

**Eir -** Norse Goddess of Healing

**Ishtar -** Assyrian Goddess of Love

**Ptah -** Egyptian Creator God

**Susanoo -** Shinto (Japanese) God of Storms

**Thanatos - **Minor Greek God of Death

Harry's Animagus Forms or Powers used in this (or mentioned in this) chapter:

**Power: Lighting**

Harry has control over lightning. He will be able to send a lightning bolt down from the clouds above if a storm is happening, throw a lightning bolt (like Zeus), and throw a lightning ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: One Per Year Limit**

Author notes: So I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing. I loved them. ^-^ Here is another chapter. I will try to post again soon. My boss decided to have me work everyday and on top of that my school finals are approaching so I am studying like mad to pass this class. Anyways I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. They belong to J.K. Rowling because lets face it, if I owned them Ginny would be dead and Hermonie wouldn't be such a know-it-all. So on to the chapter.

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"You already have part of my mark," Zeus said, indicating Harry's scar, "And the ability to control lighting to an extent."_

_"I very much doubt he's going to let you put a cloud on his forehead," Anubis said._

_"A what? Where?" Harry exclaimed, "No cloud on my forehead! I look like a nut as it is!" Ron and Draco stifled giggles._

_"Fine then, we'll do it on your back, now shirt off," Zeus commanded. Harry groaned._

On to the story! :D

"So Kerwyn," Harry said, as they walked towards the Slytherin Common Room, "This mark of yours, does that mean I get to kill Quirrell?" _(A/N: Anyone else think it's funny that Quirrell's name rhymes with Squirrel? I was typing this and that is what kept popping up. xD)_

"I'm limiting you to killing one Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher a year…do you want really want to deal with Lockhart for the rest of this year?"

"NO!" Harry, Ron, Draco, and Severus yelled together.

"There's your answer," Kerwyn said, grinning.

"I'll just wait till the end of the year then," Harry said, pouting, "So if he kind of, you know, 'accidentally' fell down the stairs and broke his neck while I was behind him…"

"That would still be classified as you're one Defense teacher for the year."

"Damn."

"Do you have any idea how weird it is to listen to a couple of eleven year olds talk about killing their Defense teacher?" Severus remarked.

"Very weird," Draco said, "Can I help?"

"Of course," Harry said.

"You do realize I'll still count his death as your one-per-year limit if Draco kills him."

"Damn."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well…what if he locks himself in with Fluffy."

"He's not stupid enough to lock himself in with Fluffy."

"Well, I can help him a little with that."

"One-per-year limit."

"What if Ron does it?"

"Leave me out of this Harry!" Ron interjected.

"One-per-year limit."

"Daaaaaaaammmmmnnnnn."

Severus left the four boys after that, not wanting to hear anymore. He had to see Dumbledore, but first, he was going to his room and getting a drink maybe a glass of Scotch or Firewhiskey. He is going to need one if he was to deal with Dumbledore after dealing with the four boys all morning.

1234567890

"Let's review. What I want you to do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Pretend the other girls have been picking on me, fake cry, and see if Potter responds," Hermione replied, "I become his friend so I can let you know what's going on with him, so you can protect him."

"Right," Dumbledore said, before looking at the door, "Come in, Severus! I'll see you later Miss Granger."

Outside the office, Severus' eye twitched. 'How the hell does he know when someone's out here before they knock?' he wondered to himself _(A/N: I want to know that too! That goat loving fool, he is such a creeper!)_. Hermione exited the office as Severus entered, giving her a withering glare of course. The stupid backstabbing bint that she was, not that she knew that of course.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered, holding out the candy. Severus eyed the candy with disgust, and for a moment thought of ways to pour potions onto the lot of them. Hmm…maybe and idea to give to the boys.

"No thank you, Headmaster," Severus said, mentally gagging.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, popping one of them into his mouth, "Do you know what marks the boys got?"

"I do, but I cannot reveal them under the penalty of the Ancient Laws," Severus said loving the fact that he knew something that Dumbledore didn't. Dumbledore cursed to himself. Ancient Laws were unbreakable under penalty of torture and/or death. They were rumored to be set down by the Gods and Goddesses themselves. No one in their right mind would break one. Even Dumbledore, as manipulative as he was, would never break those laws. Hell, he probably wouldn't try to bend them either.

"Is there any way I can see the boys' marks?"

"Only if they showed them to you willingly," was the reply, "They are under an illusion. Only the ones they want to see the marks will see them. You'd have to get the boys to trust you first."

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore said, "Send them up after their afternoon classes." Severus nodded, before leaving. He would tell the boys, and then he would get his pensive ready. He wanted to see what Kerwyn would do to Dumbledore. Little did he know, it wasn't Kerwyn that would get Dumbledore.

1234567890

Some people say great minds think alike. Obviously, if one thought this saying true, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy both had great minds. While Severus only gave a passing thought to dousing Dumbledore's Lemon Drops with something, Draco thought about it for a little while, before telling his idea to the other three.

"So what do we douse them with?" Harry asked. As soon as he asked the question a bolt of lightning struck the middle of the room, causing all the boys (even Anubis) to jump.

"What the hell?" Ron yelled, looking at the charred piece of paper laying where the lightning had struck.

"Zeus apparently wants us to know something," Kerwyn said. Harry picked up the piece of paper, read through it, and grinned devilishly.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron and Draco asked at the same time. Harry's grin grew wider as he turned to them.

"It's instructions for a potion," Harry said, "One that should only take about fifteen minutes to complete. Says here it's 'specifically created by Hecate and Loki to use against Dumbledore' and there are several…unique…words used to describe Dumbledore too."

"Really?" Ron perked up, "Hey, let me see!" Ron snatched the paper from Harry's hands and read it as Harry scowled, doing a wonderful imitation of Severus, "We've got to do this! It's perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Severus said, entering the room.

"Oh, nothing," the four boys said innocently, as Ron hide the paper behind his back.

"Right," Severus said, raised an eyebrow, then decided it would be better not to ask, "Dumbledore would like to see you after your afternoon classes, which start in about twenty minutes. Don't be late, and be careful."

"Yes, Professor Snape," the boys chorused.

"I'll send a house elf up with food and drink for you seeing as we missed lunch," Severus said as he left the room.

The boys looked at each other, grinned, and began to work on the potion.

1234567890

I hate writers block, but I managed to worm this out. I will very soon, sit down and plan out where this is going, promise. I will be making chapters longer than this after the planning is done (more like the length of chapters 1 and 3). Thank you for waiting so long for the update. And thanks to my BETA (lyn dulce), before I forget. Read and Review. Smiles.

Rune

List of Gods and Goddesses in this (or mentioned in this) chapter:

**Anubis -** Egyptian God of the Dead (I'm going to switch back and forth between using the name Anubis and the name Kerwyn)

**Zeus -** Greek God of the sky and thunder, King of the Gods, and ruler of Mount Olympus

**Hecate -** Greek Goddess of witchcraft, crossroads, and the harvest moon

**Loki-** Norse God of Mischief, Brother of Thor and hater of Dumbledore... Geez I wonder old goat face did to piss off Loki.

Harry's Animagus Forms or Powers used in this (or mentioned in this) chapter:

None


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****Classes and the Potion**

* * *

Author notes: So I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing. I am sorry that I haven't posted anything new just yet. But I am trying to figure out where to go from here. I will try to post again soon. Again my boss decided to have me work everyday and on top of that my school finals are approaching so I am studying like mad to pass this class. Anyways I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. They belong to J.K. Rowling because lets face it, if I owned them Ginny would be dead and Hermonie wouldn't be such a know-it-all. So on to the chapter.

* * *

_And now, on with the story:_

_Last time:_

_"What's perfect?" Severus said, entering the room._

_"Oh, nothing," the four boys said innocently, Ron hiding the paper behind his back._

_"Right," Severus said, eyebrow moving up, "Dumbledore would like to see you after your afternoon classes, which start in another twenty minutes. Don't be late, and be careful."_

_"Yes, Professor Snape," the boys chorused._

_"I'll send a house elf up with food and drink for you seeing as we missed lunch," Severus said as he left the room._

1234567890

Chapter 5: Classes and the Potion

1234567890

Harry sighed happily as they completed the potion, leaving plenty of time to get to class and not have to worry about being late for once.

"Dobby," Draco called.

"Can Dobby do something for young Master?" Dobby asked, after appearing with a pop (something that caused Kerwyn to jump again, making his eye twitch constantly).

"I need you to get this into Professor Dumbledore's lemon drops without him knowing. Can you do that?" Dobby nodded and took the vial of potion before bowing and disappearing.

"Okay, let's get to class."

"What do we have first?" Ron asked.

"Defense with Quirrell," Harry groaned as he answered.

1234567890

"G-g-good morn-ning c-class. T-today, w-we'll b-b-b-be lear-rning ab-bout sh-sh-shields."

Not only was Quirrell stuttering the whole class, but while writing notes up on the board, he must have been trembling too, because no one could read his writing.

Harry wondered what creature Luna would claim was bothering Quirrell, before remembering he technically hadn't met her yet. It also reminded him that he had yet to subscribe to the Quibbler in this time.

Ron and Draco were in a silent competition to see who could make the funniest face at Quirrell's back, hoping that if Voldemort was already on the back of his head, he could see through the purple turban.

Kerwyn was plotting ways to kill Quirrell and make it look like an accident. He blinked as Harry slipped a piece of parchment on his desk.

**Remember, only one per year! :D**

Kerwyn glared at Harry, who smiled back mischievously. Hermione (the class was with the Gryffindor's) was glaring at the back of Ron and Draco's heads as they made faces at Quirrell.

1234567890

"We're free! Freedom!" Kerwyn yelled, when they got out of the classroom. Hermione's glare turned to the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said, grabbing his arm, "Now, come on. We have Transfiguration next."

"And with the Ravenclaws," Draco said, "Finally, some intelligence." Hermione's eye twitched.

1234567890

McGonagall's first class was pretty much the same as it was Harry's first time. They got matches that they had to turn into needles. Ron was completely hopeless at it. Draco's at least looked shiny by the end of class. Harry's had a point, but it still looked like a match (worked like one to, he found out, after nearly setting Draco's hair on fire). Four Ravenclaws managed to transfigure their match into a needle, but Kerwyn was the only one of the Slytherins with a needle by the end of class. Instead of the pointy silver sewing needle McGonagall expected however, his was a hypodermic needle, complete with an ankh-shaped syringe, which sent McGonagall's eyebrows to her hairline.

1234567890

"I guess we go see Dumbledore now," Ron said, when class was over.

"Won't this be fun?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"It will be if the potion has kicked in," Harry told him with a mischievous grin. The four boys hurried to the Headmaster's office after that.

1234567890

"Enter," Dumbledore said, right before Kerwyn knocked. Kerwyn's eye twitched, and he knocked anyway before entering, the other three boys following behind him.

"Lemon Drop?" He offered. All four shook their heads. Dumbledore shrugged and popped one in his mouth.

"You wanted to see us about something?" Ron asked.

"Ah yes. I wish know about the Marking ceremonies. It is something that rarely happens anymore, and I am curious about it. **And I'm lying to you right now.**" Dumbledore covered his mouth with his hand. His brow furrowed as he removed his hand.

"**I'm really trying to get Harry to be my pawn.**" He brought his hand back up to his mouth. What the hell? Why did he say that?

"**I think the Wizarding populous are sheep,**" he said through his hand. His eyes widened and he went to the fireplace, stepping through to the hospital wing.

"Poppy! Something's wrong with me! **I spread the rumor about my brother and goats to become Head of the Dumbledore Family.** That's not true. It's not. Something's wrong. Help! Help!" Poppy came into her office, having heard Dumbledore's calling.

"**That dress makes you look fat.** No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! Something's wrong! I keep saying things! **I'm a control freak.** Like that! I keep saying things like that! Stop it. Please." Poppy sighed at the Headmaster and told him to come through the fire.

1234567890

Back in the Headmaster's office, Harry turned to the other three and said, "I guess that means we can leave."

"It's a pity we couldn't see more of the potion at work," Draco said. The others agreed.

"I'm sure we'll see more eventually. Nothing can stop a potion made by Hecate," Kerwyn said.

1234567890

As the four boys walked to the Slytherin common room, a crying Hermione Granger ran past. Harry and Ron watched her go.

"No, Harry, Ron, no," Kerwyn said.

"She did stab you in the back," Draco reminded them.

"She did," Ron agreed, uncomfortably.

"But she was still a friend, even if was an act. I'll go make sure she's alright, at least," Harry said.

"And what if the crying thing is an act?" Draco asked.

"Then she is alright, and I won't have to do anything." Harry slowly walked down the corridor Hermione went down.

1234567890

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. At first, she thought her act hadn't worked, but right before she gave up on it, Harry appeared. Admittedly, he was no Knight In Shining Armor, but he had come, even if his words were a little brass.

"Have you no self-image girl," he said to her, glaring at her.

"The other girls, they-"

"I don't care," Harry interrupted her, picking her up off the bathroom floor, and wiping her tears away with one of the available towels. "You're a Gryffindor, Granger. Grow some backbone."

"But-"

"But nothing! Bullies don't bother you if it doesn't look like it affects you. Ignore them, and they'll leave you alone." With that Harry had left.

He had just left her standing there, but he had come. That was a start. Now she just had to figure out a way to worm her way into his little group.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

1234567890

At dinner, McGonagall stood up and tapped her glass to get everyone's attention.

"As many of you have noticed, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape are not at the table tonight," she said. "The Headmaster has been poisoned with a strange potion. He will make a full recovery, but it will take Professor Snape some time to find what potion was used, and make the cure for it. Rest assured, he is doing everything he can to do so. Until such time, please bring anything that you would have brought to the Headmaster's attention to me. Thank you."

1234567890

Down in his lab, Severus was busy making potions. The Hospital Wing had to be restocked (Honestly, the week wasn't even out and already the stores were already low), his stores were running low too…oh, and he had to figure out what was going on with Dumbledore.

…

Dumbledore could wait. His stores and the little brats were more important.

List of Gods and Goddesses in this (or mentioned in this) chapter:

**Anubis -** Egyptian God of the Dead (I'm going to switch back and forth between using the name Anubis and the name Kerwyn)

**Hecate -** Greek Goddess of witchcraft, crossroads, and the harvest moon

Harry's Animagus Forms or Powers used in this (or mentioned in this) chapter:

None


	6. Author Note

Author Note: I am sorry for those of you who were expecting a new chapter but its not. I do want to wish everyone a safe Christmas and a Happy New Year. I am working on the next chapter but Harry and crew are being a little on the stubborn side. See everyone after the new year! Ciao! :D


End file.
